Thief of colors
by AnwynAlexandria
Summary: It's been four years since Sasuke faked his death, but Naruto doesn't know that. Still living in the world where he thinks his Raven haired lover is deceased, Naruto is finally led to the truth by a 'loving' brother in law.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own these Naruto Characters. :C

- Chapter 1-

Naruto sat up, another night another nightmare, he let out a soft sigh and turned to look at his sleeping partner; he couldn't say love, no, not anymore… This black haired man was growing distant to Naruto, it maybe because this man is a whore and nothing what Naruto thought he was.

The blond stared angrily at the back of the man's head, last week he had found out that he was sleeping with the well-known whores of Konoha; Ino and Sakura, and to make matters worse, it wasn't separate, he didn't sleep with them one at a time, he slept with them at the same time. Naruto got out of bed, careful as to not wake the disgusting man, he dressed quickly and fished out the black haired man's cellphone from discarded pants, flipping it open he found the video, the disgusting porno of Naruto's partner and the two cum-sluts.

Naruto lay the phone; video playing quietly, on the empty pillow where his head would be, "Good bye, Sai..." He whispered quietly.

A day after Hinata had told him about Sai, he found the video; he had kept it a secret, but every time Sai would try to 'get it on' with Naruto, Naruto would turn away and complain about being too tired or that he wasn't feeling well.

Quietly, like a cat, Naruto slipped past the bedroom door, he couldn't sleep beside this whore anymore. He grabbed his keys and left, locking the door behind him. The night air was cool, refreshing almost, but it wasn't enough. Naruto headed down the sidewalk towards the cemetery; he wanted to get away, it didn't matter where to, he just couldn't stand being in the same building as that… That low life.

He huffed angrily and shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans, "What kind of idiot am I?" he asked himself, "To have thought that I was good enough for him… No, to think he could fill the emptiness!"

Naruto stared blankly at the sidewalk, not noticing the fact that he had walked into the graveyard, nor did he notice the path he walked down, oblivious to the glowing red eyes that watched him silently. "I'm an idiot… How could I try to replace him…?" Naruto took out his wallet and flipped it open, a tiny picture of him and a raven haired man fell out of one of the pockets and fluttered gently to the ground.

Naruto picked up the picture quickly and held it close; "Sasuke-kun…" he whimpered.

He stopped walking, a gravestone blocked his path. He fell to his knees and looked up at the marker, frowning he read over the name; "Sasuke Uchiha", in italics at the bottom; "Loved husband, true friend."

Naruto felt the cool drop of a tear fall onto his hand, it had been four years since Sasuke's death, four horrible years. Although he recently found out about Sai, they had been dating for a year and in that year, after the first three months, Sai had grown bored of Naruto and decided to seek out 'sex slaves.' Naruto wasn't into the things Sai was, why did they stay together? Naruto had an idea why; when Sai's whores were busy he had someone to turn to.

Naruto ran a hand down the gravestone, he felt disgusting. How could he have let himself be used so easily? Just how stupid WAS he?

Not stupid enough to not hear snap of a twig behind him.

Naruto stood quickly, his wallet forgotten on the ground as he turned and faced the being behind him, Naruto couldn't see his face, the man stood in the shadows of the trees so the only thing he could see were his eyes. "What do you want?" Naruto hissed.

The man chuckled softly; "Calm down, fox boy. I haven't come to harm you."

Naruto's blood ran cold, that voice, the voice that haunted his dreams but yet brought happy memories; "Sa- Sasuke-kun?"

The man laughed, "Has it been that long? That you can't even remember his brother's voice? You and I spent so much time together, yet you still manage to forget my voice…" Naruto took a step back.

"Itachi…" he whimpered.

"Hello, dearest Brother in law..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I do not know these characters of Naruto.

But! If I did... Kyeheheheeh...

A song bird perched on a window sill; sang a song as it bathed in the warmth of the morning light, a phone beeped twice then and scared it off. The beeping was a warning, telling the owner that the battery life was low but yet it still played the video it was commanded to.

Sai groaned softly in his sleep, he reached an arm around to hug his blond love close but instead of a warm body his arm hit the fabric of the sheets; his hand landing on the cold plastic of his cell phone. "Naruto?" he called out; his voice filled with worry.

No answer.

Sai sat up, he looked around the room before his eyes fell onto the little device that beeped again. He picked it up and almost vomited at the sight of the video that played, quickly he deleted it in hopes that it would disappear from his memories; sadly it hadn't.

Confused and angry he shut the phone and crawled out of bed; how in the fuck did those two whores get HIM drunk enough to do such a disgusting thing? In fact, how in the world did they get him to drink? He quit! After meeting Naruto, he gave up drinking! He knew Naruto was afraid of drinkers and even though Sai didn't drink heavily; only socially, in respect and love he quit for that little blond fox.

He set the phone on the dresser next to their bed and after opening a drawer he chose his clothes for the day and dressed quickly; he didn't feel Naruto's presence in the apartment and that worried him, Naruto would never leave their home without telling Sai or leaving a note, and Sai knew he didn't leave a note because when Naruto left a note Sai would always, always find it on the pillow where the cell phone was.

Then it hit him.

Sai stopped, his heart beat quickening "No…" he muttered.

He grabbed his cell and ran out the door, picking up his keys on the way out of the apartment Sai unlocked the door and slipped out; turned to lock the door then ran outside.

He had to find Naruto, but where could he have gone too? Sai in panicked fury ran to the one place he thought Naruto could have hid; the cemetery.

Even if it had been, what? Three, four years? He knew Naruto still loved Sasuke, dead or not, he knew he could never replace that raven haired bastard; even if he did treat Naruto like shit and Sai treated him like… Like… Well, like royalty!

He hated Sasuke, he hated him for everything he had done to Naruto, he hated him for how much pain he put Naruto through when he left Konoha all those years ago… As he ran, Sai thought about all those tears he watched drop from those beautiful crystal eyes that had caught his heart and trapped it, he remembered all the things he Naruto had told him about Sasuke and him, about how much he missed and loved him.

Sai's heart ached; it had taken him years to break down the boy's walls, years to finally grow the courage to ask him out and now that he finally had what he desired the most it scared the living shit out of him at how quickly he could be losing it all right this minute.

It scared him to know that Naruto could be leaving him, or had he already left him? Was that what the cell phone on the pillow meant? Was that why he left the video playing on the plastic hell instead of a written note?

Sai ran to the cemetery as fast as he could; people he passed watched him with strange looks on their faces, ignoring them he continued to run.

"Saaiiii-kuuunnn!"

His blood ran cold; _Oh no, not them, not right now anything but them right now! _

A pink haired female dressed in a ridiculously low cut skirt and a tight tank top stood beside a blond haired female dressed almost exactly the same, both stood in Sai's way with outstretched arms, "Oh! Sai-kun!" the blond she-devil called out.

He stopped a few feet away from them, the look of disgust on his face "What do you want, you two?"

"We just want a hug from our favorite customer!" Sakura squealed as she ran up to Sai.

Sai dodged the embrace Sakura wanted to give and slipped past Ino, calling over his shoulder as he began running, Sai raised a hand in a simple wave; "That's nice, got important shit to do, I'm off. Have a good time screwing around. Ta-ta!"

The two looked back with a frown, they missed a great screwing and to top it off he didn't even say hello.

Both sighed "We'll get him for sure next time…"

As Sai entered the cemetery, lungs hurting from running for so long, he followed the path to Sasuke's grave marker calling Naruto's name as he went. When he had finally found himself at Sasuke's grave, Sai let out a frustrated groan; he could tell Naruto was here, his sent was everywhere! On these bushes, on that tree, on the grave marker, this wallet.

Hold on.

Sai bent down to pick up the brown item; _Naruto's wallet… But…_

He stood quickly and looked around, now noticing another's scent where Naruto's was; how could he have missed that? What kind of stupid fool….

He held the wallet close and walked over to a tree a few feet away from the grave; here, here was where the stranger had stood, and Naruto…? He must have been at the grave…

Upon closer inspection Sai noticed there was blood on the tree; this worried him more, even if he didn't know if it was his love's or the stranger's…

A dark voice growled behind him "Sai…"

He spun around quickly, his breath stopping in his throat.

"Where is he…"

Fear over took his body and he turned to run; dropping Naruto's wallet in his rush to escape.

The raven swooped down on its prey, talons ripping its flesh as they dug themselves into its shoulder; the prey screamed in pain, but the scream went unheard in the empty cemetery.

There was no chance given to it, no chance at all to tell the hunter where its lost heart was; it had run and instinct took over the Hunter, but that didn't matter.

Sasuke had all the information he needed and it came all in one convenient package, or rather, wallet.

His brother would not steal what he held so close to heart this time…


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry there hasn't been any updates to this story, I have the disease called Writer's Block... I caught it from school work and my family.

Don't worry though! I'm slowly getting over it and there should be an update soon!

I might need help with this third chapter though; ideas anyone?


	4. Chapter 4

He awoke in a brightly lit room, sitting up quickly and looking around Naruto found himself in a bed room; the walls were painted a warm autumn orange and decorated with paintings created by authors unknown to him.

He pushed off the covers and slid his legs so they hung off the side of the bed, "Hello…?" he called out.

"Oh, so you're awake now…"

Naruto looked towards the door way, a man dressed in black stood with a plate filled with food; eggs, bacon, toast, the smell made Naruto's stomach growl, embarrassed he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away before the dark haired man could notice him blushing "I- Itachi? Where am I?"

Itachi gave Naruto a warm smile, he walked over to the blond boy and set the plate of food down on his lap "Eat first, you seem hungry…" he chuckled as Naruto began to dig in.

"I've brought you to the Uchiha summer home, where it is exactly is something you don't need to know right now. I'm holding you hostage until… Well, until a certain someone notices you misses and comes to get you. Is that alright?" Itachi sat beside Naruto his smile never leaving his face.

Naruto froze mid chew, slowly he looked at Itachi and swallowed the food in his mouth "Uh… Um… Okay? I… I guess its okay…" Naruto stared at Itachi, giving him a look of "are you for real?"

Naruto had been taken hostage before, plenty of times! But never had he been taken hostage like this, they usually never asked if it was alright, what was Itachi planning? Who was he waiting for? Sasuke? Didn't he know Sasuke was dead? Naruto looked down at his breakfast, "Is there… Something wrong with the food?"

Naruto shook his head "No, the food is wonderful… Just… Thinking makes my head hurt!" Naruto cried out, tears running down his cheeks.

Itachi couldn't help but laugh, this little fox boy was still as cute as ever! The Uchiha wrapped his arms around the poor boy and held him close "Oh Naruto…" he sighed, "You don't have to think too much of the situation, if that's what is making you think so much to give you a head ache… You're safe here and if you have questions, they will be answered, if not right away then all in due time. Okay?"

The boy sniffed and looked up at his brother in law, he felt safe in his arms, he hadn't felt this safe in years, not since Sasuke. He wiped away his tears and rested his head on Itachi's chest, placing the plate on the table beside the bed "Thank you, Itachi-san…" Naruto yawned.

Itachi pet Naruto's head as he held him close, "Tired? Already? You just woke up, silly boy."

"Yeah… Well… I haven't gotten sleep this good since… Since… Well… You know."

Itachi nodded slowly, "Ah, yes…"

They sat in silence; the music of the birds lulling Naruto back to sleep, Itachi lay the boy back down and covered him, he placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and walked out of the room. He stopped to take one more look at the sleeping fox; as he turned and his eyes fell on Naruto, Itachi fell to his knees, a hand on his chest.

His heart hurt; with every beat a sharp pain coursed through his body, he felt this way once before, towards a girl. He stood up, fear in his eyes as he stared back at Naruto, this was horrible, this was… Not planned for.

He was falling for Naruto, falling quickly and possibly, if Sasuke got here to take him back, he would land hard and his heart would be broken again.

He turned away from the sleeping boy and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, he headed down the hall way into the living room and seated himself on one of the couches, the one closest to the window. Eyes glued to the group of ravens circling over one area not very far from where the summer cottage was, _he's already here…_ Itachi sighed.

_This…_ he thought, _is going to be a short fall… _He closed his eyes and turned away from the window.

* * *

The Raven haired man jumped through the trees, he could sense his brother but that didn't worry him, what worried him was that he couldn't sense Naruto.

What had his brother done to his beautiful blond haired lover?

Whatever it was, he will pay…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys for not updating the story, I just got back from the hospital.

I might not be able to update for a week, I'm going through something really... Depressing... Right now.

I'll explain more when I can finally get myself back together, but for now all I can say is; The Story WILL Continue! Just Not At This Exact Moment.

Thank you for your patience, if you have any left.


End file.
